


Whipped Cream

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Huge Breasts, Pun title, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Amethyst comforts Steven because he had never gotten to nurse at his mother's breasts.
Relationships: Amethyst/Steven Universe
Kudos: 10





	Whipped Cream

Amethyst stood with Steven in the Beach House's living area one lazy afternoon.

Her heart heavy and full of sympathy, she scooped Steven up into her arms and carried him lovingly to his bed in the loft.

She felt anger and frustration that moment; indignation.  _ Curse that abominable Rose Quartz! _ she thought.  _ Because of her, Steven's never experienced the joy of suckl'ng his own mother's teat! How dare she just  _ disintegrate  _ and leave him without a mother! _

_ Hmph! _

Amethyst firmly decided what she would do for him next. She shapeshifted herself a massive pair of milk-filled, H-cup bosoms and beckoned for Steven to come closer. She would right Rose's wrongs in one act.

“C’mere, Steven,” she said. “You've never gotten to nurse, so I want to let you try it.” Seeing the breasts that Amethyst had grown put him in such a state that he could not refuse her. Steven came very close to the other Gem.

She freed a massive teat from her tank top, leaking and glistening with nutritious breast milk. “Suckle!” she instructed.

And so he did. Steven placed his lips on her huge breast and began to suck, and Amethyst moaned at the feeling it gave her. Steven suckled hungrily and ravenously, enjoying Amethyst's enormous chest. And when he had finished drinking from one breast, Amethyst had him move to the other.

It took ten minutes for Steven to deplete the reserves of milk in her massive mounds, each, and when he drank all it had left Amethyst feeling stuck; hot and bothered.

She removed her pants and underwear and showed Steven the tart, glistening dew-nectar of her (shapeshifted) loins’ entrance. “Ammie’s helped you, Steven-sweet,” she said. “Won't you please be kind and help Ammie, too?”

Steven let out an aroused grunt and pounced upon Amethyst. Suckling her teat had gotten him aroused, himself, and his large boyhood was swollen with the need for release. If Amethyst would offer him so, should he refuse her?

He thrust into her wildly and she moaned, and cried out in pleasure. His cock filled her so well with its generous thickness, and she gripped the bedsheets in rapture. Before too long Steven caused her to reach her peak and she climaxed, clamping down on him hard. Amethyst's orgasm and squeezing coaxed Steven to ejaculate, himself. He shot off his seed within, inside of her, filling her with cream of her own to keep.

They kissed passionately, and Amethyst moaned into Steven's mouth. She pecked him on the lips and pulled him closer to herself, chuckling. “Puma’s gotta have her little Tiger Millionaire,” she said, cooing.

“One thing's for sure, though,” Steven spoke, giggling at both the amount of milk he had drunk and also at the loss of his own virginity, “That cats love ‘cream’... and also the company of another mischievous milk-drinker to keep them happy...and satisfied.”

He cooed ardently, and Amethyst held him close, as they cuddled, moaning into the warmth of each other.

** The End **


End file.
